In the past, when power outages occurred, many residences, businesses and the like have relied upon standby generators to provide required power. Most such installations placed the generator in close proximity to the power distribution panel of the site which was often indoors and this location often caused noise and exhaust annoyances. In addition to these annoyances, it was necessary to connect the generator through the power panel of the site which complicated the installation.
With the Applicants' invention, the generator may be connected at, or close to, the location of the utility meter. The utility meter along with the meter socket cover or closure panel is removed, the extender mount positioned into the site socket, the closure panel replaced and the meter replaced. No lock ring is necessary between the site socket and the extender. A minimum number of connections are required for operation of the generator and power delivery to the site and all required connections take place at the meter socket location.
It is therefore an object of the Applicants' invention to provide a utility meter extender mount which is directly connected into the utility meter socket with the meter being replaced into the extender thereafter.
It is a further object of the Applicants' invention to provide a utility meter extender mount which allows the connection of a standby generator thereto to receive power therefrom and direct the same for use to the site.
It is a further object of the Applicants' invention to provide a utility meter extender mount which provides for direct connection of the site to a standby generator and where power received from the generator is prevented from being delivered to the utility power lines and is directed only for usage to required locations at or in the site.
It is still a further object of the Applicants' invention to provide a meter extender mount which is secured to the site socket through the frontal panel of the socket housing to eliminate any connection or locking ring therebetween.
These and other objects and advantages of the Applicants' invention will more fully appear from a consideration of the accompanying drawings and description of a preferred form of the invention.